Robin's Vacation
by fulltimelegend
Summary: After overworking himself, Robin is forced spend a week on vacation. On top of this, his feelings for a certain princess have gotten out of control, and now that he can't work, his only way of distracting himself from her is gone! What will he do now?
1. Child in time

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction! Hopefully it's not too bad. All reviews, comments, and suggestions are appreciated! Anyways, with that stuff out of the way, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _"Seen the future? Have you lost your wits?"_

 _Chrom and Robin stared at the masked warrior, bewildered._

 _"Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me," Marth sighed, then looked behind Chrom. "So allow me to prove it! I'm about to save your life. ...From him!"_

 _Marth suddenly drew his sword and lunged at Chrom… and stabbed the assassin hidden behind him. The assassin's head slumped forward as life left his body, and his sword fell to the ground. Chrom looked back at Marth with dumbfounded expression._

 _"What… but how did you…?" Chrom stammered._

 _Marth removed his blade from the man's corpse, and faced Chrom._

 _"I trust this proof will suffice?"_

 _"Yeah…" Chrom muttered back, still not quite understanding what had just happened. Next to him, Robin was staring at Marth, trying figure out how the masked man could have known about the assassin. However, his thinking was suddenly interrupted as a second assassin leaped from the shadows behind Marth._

 _"Behind you!" Robin and Chrom yelled to Marth in unison. The pair drew their weapons and ran at Marth._

 _Marth attempted to dodge the attack, but tripped over the dropped sword and fell into the path of the assassin's blade. Chrom yelled, and sliced the assassin's chest. However, was too late to stop the swing of his sword._

 _Time seemed to slow down as the blade passed over Marth's face. A slit appeared down the center of Marth's mask. Robin stared, wide-eyed, as the pieces of the mask fell away to reveal..._

 **Knock Knock Knock!**

* * *

Robin awoke with a start, and looked wildly around him. The lush trees of the forest around him had been replaced with messy bookshelves and tables. Robin sighed, realizing that he had once again fallen asleep in his office. On top of that, he had dreamt the same dream that had been haunting him for the past three years.

The battle against Grima had ended a year ago. Grima had been put to rest, and the world was no longer at risk. In the ensuing peace, Chrom had appointed Robin as his advisor and together, the two had done an excellent job at running the kingdom. However, despite his new duties, Robin still couldn't get his mind off the woman that he had met all those years ago.

Robin had been captivated from the moment he laid eyes on her. From the moment he saw the face behind 'Marth's' mask, he had been enthralled by her beauty. After learning of her past and getting to know her, Robin had only fell deeper in love. He was stunned by her great strength, devotion to her friends and family, and determination to defy fate. He wanted nothing more than to confess his love to her.

Robin sighed and slumped back into his chair, as he remembered the reason why a relationship between him and Lucina could never work. If he confessed his feelings to her, he would forever be labeled a pervert who lusted after his best friend's daughter, who happened to be more than decade younger than him in the current timeline. He would disgust Lucina and destroy the trust that Chrom had placed in him. The last thought made Robin shudder. If Chrom found out about how Robin felt, he would...

 **Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock!**

Robin's mind snapped back into focus, and he chastised himself for getting distracted so easily.

"Yes! Come in!" Robin shouted at the door. He sat up straight, and waited for the person enter. He really needed to stop thinking about Lucina, and talking to someone was the perfect way to distract him from his thoughts.

The door creaked open, and Robin stood.

"Sorry for the delay, I w..."

And in walked the very person he didn't want to think about.

Lucina was breathtaking, as usual. She was wearing her regular dark blue tunic and armor, with her deep cobalt hair flowing behind her back, and Falchion buckled at her hip. Lucina's gaze drifted around the cluttered office, until it finally rested on Robin. A light blush appeared on her face.

Robin realized he had been staring at her, and a matching blush appeared on his face as he quickly averted his eyes. Mentally, Robin berated himself for his clumsiness.

"Hello, Lucina! What brings you here!"

"Greetings, Robin. I have a message from my father."

Robin's raised his eyebrows. "Really? So Chrom's demoted you to a simple messenger, has he? My condolences."

Lucina flushed angrily. "No, of course not. My father would never do such a thing. The very idea is ridiculous. He simply knew that I would be passing by your office, and asked me to deliver the message. Why would…"

"Relax, Lucina." Robin interjected while trying to keep a straight face. "I was just joking."

"...Oh. I see." Lucina once again flushed, this time with embarrassment. She pouted and looked away, while folding her arms. "My apologies. I am still finding it difficult to comprehend this world's humor."

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Robin assured her. He didn't know whether he should burst out laughing, or swoon at how adorable she was being. He ended up doing some strange combination of the two.

"Please, Robin. This is highly unprofessional." Lucina tried to glare at Robin, but her embarrassed, beet-red expression only caused Robin to once again burst into a fit of giggles.

"Anyways" Lucina continued, ignoring Robin's laughter, "Father wishes to remind you of the meeting this afternoon."

"Right. I'll be there." Robin managed to squeeze the words in between laughs.

"He is also ordering you to take a week's vacation from work after the meeting."

As soon as he heard that, Robin's laughter died abruptly.

"WHAT!" He yelled, standing up.

Lucina grinned. The tables were about to turn. "Father, aunt Lissa, and I have decided that you've been overworking yourself, and that the only solution is for you to stop working for one week."

"But I can't!" Robin shouted. "There's so much work to be done! We need to work out the treaty with Plegia, the southern walls have to be fortified, the army has to be.."

"This is exactly what we're worried about!" Lucina cut him off. "You take on too many responsibilities, work too hard, don't get enough rest, and then end up falling asleep in your own office! Robin, you must admit that you are working too hard."

Robin plunked back down into his seat, shocked. "I.. I don't fall asleep in my office!" he stammered. Lucina rolled her eyes at that. "Come now, Robin. We both know that isn't true. Nearly all of the shepherds have caught you sleeping at some time or another."

Robin looked down, mortified. "I was sure nobody had noticed…" he muttered. Lucina grinned. She was immensely pleased that she could get her revenge for all the times he had teased her over the past few years.

"Oh no, Robin. We all know, but it used to be very infrequent, so Chrom would let it go. But now it's happening too often, and it has to stop."

He was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Fine, maybe you're right. I need to rest, but isn't a week too much? A day would be enough to…"

"No, Robin. Our decision is final. We all care too much about you to stand by and do nothing while you destroy yourself like this. You will be resting for a week." When Robin still looked like he was going to argue, Lucina bent down to eye level and said, "Please, Robin. If you won't do this for yourself, then do it for me."

Any argument Robin had planned died instantly, as he was instantly drawn in to the two deep blue pools caringly staring at him. Robin felt his face go red. He tried to look away, but he discovered he couldn't. He was so enthralled that he could no longer move. All he could do was helplessly gaze into Lucina's eyes.

"F...Fine." Robin finally mumbled after what felt like hours. "I'll take a week off."

Immediately, Lucina stood up straight, and gave the most breathtaking smile Robin had ever seen. "Thank you, Robin! You've made me so happy!" Then, Lucina abruptly pulled back, her own face turning red yet again.

Lucina stammered out "Um… alright then! Bye!", and quickly left the room, leaving Robin shocked and stunned. Shocked that he had given up so easily, and stunned at how absolutely beautiful Lucina was. When Robin finally regained control of his body, he leaned forward and rested his head on his desk, wondering how he had fallen so deeply in love. Until now, he had dealt with his feelings by burying himself in work, but this encounter had proven that they had become too great to be ignored. He wondered how he could ever face Lucina again.

* * *

Little did Robin know that Lucina was having similar thoughts outside his office. As soon as she closed the room's door, she collapsed onto the floor. She thought back to how vulnerable Robin had seemed. She had never seen him like that before. Or perhaps he had never allowed himself to be seen like that before. Why then, did he show this side of him to her? Why did he have to make her fall deeper in love than she was already? Lucina had fallen in love with Robin very quickly after reaching the past. She loved his intelligence, his caring nature, and his intense determination to protect his friends. And on top of all that, he was quite handsome. However, a relationship between them was simply impossible. If Robin found out how she felt, he would laugh at her. She would seem like a little girl with a childish crush on her superior. For god's sake, Robin was over a decade older than her counterpart in the current timeline! Lucina shook her head, clearing her mind. She decided to spend a few hours at the training grounds in order to sort out her feelings.

The two didn't realize it, but both were dreading seeing the other again at the meeting.


	2. Living Wreck

Robin mentally prepared himself, and then entered the meeting room. The room itself was very small, with a round table in the center. Frederick, along with some other high ranking officials were seated. However, all Robin could focus on were Chrom and Lucina, who were seated together. As he entered, Chrom and Frederick greeted him, but Lucina stayed silent and refused to even look at him. Robin grimaced. No doubt, she had been disturbed by his earlier conduct, and was too uncomfortable to say anything. But gods, just being in the same room as her was still making blood rush to Robin's head.

Chrom smirked when he saw Robin's face. "Well, Robin. I see you've received my message."

"Umm… yeah." Robin stammered, barely able to form a sentence. "No work for... a week. Got it."

Chrom laughed. "Good. Although I was a little surprised when Lucina told me how easily you gave in."

Robin gulped, trying to stop his mind from replaying the encounter in his head. He glanced at the princess, but she was still turned away. "Yeah, well, umm, I guess I was a little tired, you know? Hahaha."

"See, I knew you needed rest! Mark my words, Robin. After a week, you'll be thanking me for this. Now then, take a seat so we can get this over with, and you can start relaxing." Apparently, Chrom had assumed that Robin's strange behavior was only being caused by his exhaustion and not by any romantic delusions. Which was good, since it meant that Robin would live to see another day.

Robin looked around and saw that he was the last person to show up. Thankfully, the last open seat was next to Frederick. Chrom was seated with Frederick to his right and Lucina to his left, which meant that there would be a barrier of two people between Robin and the princess.

* * *

As Robin sat down, he figured that the meeting would be fairly easy to get through. All he had to do was keep his mind on Chrom and not allow it to wander to the woman sitting next to him, which would be simple since he could just avoid looking at her. However, Robin immediately realized the gaping hole in his logic the moment the meeting began. Because Chrom would be talking the most, Robin would have to look at him quite a bit. And because Lucina was seated right next to Chrom, Robin would have her in his field of vision. And having Lucina in his field of vision put a major complication in his "don't think about Lucina" plan. As soon as Chrom began to speak, Robin couldn't resist the urge to take a quick peek at the beautiful princess. One peek led to another, and eventually Robin found himself leaning forward and staring at her, unable to tear his gaze away. He knew it would be bad if someone saw him, but he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Chrom's voice faded into the background as Lucina fully took over his mind. Gods, her elegant features, her beautiful skin, her flowing hair, her deep eyes! Everything about her was perfect. It was as if some kind of spell had been cast on him that wouldn't allow his eyes to leave her. Robin gazed at her, completely entranced.

Then, Lucina moved her eyes to meet his. The moment their eyes met, the spell was shattered. Robin's heart nearly exploded from the shock of being caught. He quickly spun his head away and slammed his back into his chair so forcefully that the chair moved back a few inches, violently screeching it did so.

Robin took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He shook his head in order to clear any improper thoughts from his mind, and tried to focus on whatever Chrom was saying. Which was nothing.

 _Why wasn't Chrom saying anything?_ In fact nobody was saying anything. The room was silent. And then, Robin realized why the room was so quiet. Just about everyone in the room was staring at Robin as if he had lost his mind. Only Lucina had turned way, hiding her face. He opened his mouth, trying to explain himself, but no words came out.

Eventually, Chrom broke the silence, his voice eerily quiet. "Robin? What are you doing?" His eyes were staring trained on him, full of suspicion.

"Umm… nothing!", Robin replied, trying his best to seem normal.

"Really? What were we just discussing?"

"… Castle stuff?" Robin didn't even bother berating himself over how lame his answer was. He merely accepted his fate. " _Chrom knows",_ Robin thought. " _There's no way he can't know. He saw me staring at her. He knows, and I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm..._

"Gods, Robin. I… I knew you were in bad shape, but this is just… gods."

Right when he heard that, Robin looked back at Chrom. The suspicious look in his friend's eyes had been replaced with concern. "Frederick, I want you to escort Robin home, and only leave once you're sure that he's getting rest."

Frederick rose. "At once, my lord."

Robin let out a deep breath. By some divine miracle, Chrom had misread the situation completely, and was now allowing him to escape! Robin seized the opportunity, and silently walked toward the exit. Each step he took felt like a mile as everyone's eyes bored into him. As he moved, Robin wondered what expression was on Lucina's face. Was it disgust? Contempt? Horror?

" _Probably all three"_ , Robin gloomily thought as he opened the door to leave.

* * *

"Do you need to be carried?" Frederick asked as they stepped outside.

Robin sighed. "No, Fredrick. I'm still capable of walking on my own, thank you."

Frederick carefully examined him for a few seconds, and then turned away. "Very well. Let us depart."

The two walked for a few minutes in silence, before Frederick finally spoke. "So, Robin. What was the cause of that… incident?"

"Exhaustion." Robin replied bluntly, not eager to talk.

Frederick shook his head. "Pardon me, Robin, but I believe that you are hiding something."

Robin stopped dead in his tracks. His face snapped towards Frederick, his eyes widening. "I'm… I'm not hiding anything!" he yelped.

Frederick once again shook his head, and Robin noticed that the his lips were curved upward in a rare smile. "My friend, you have many talents, but lying is not one of them."

All color drained from Robin's face. "I told you, I'm not hiding anything!" he almost screamed. However, Frederick remained perfectly calm.

"Come now, Robin. There is no use in lying to me. You have certain feelings, do you not? Feelings that you are trying to supress? I must admit, I had my suspicions before, but nothing concrete enough to be certain. However, your actions today were more than enough to prove my theory."

It was at this point that Robin began to panic. Until now, Robin had only thought about how Chrom and Lucina would react to his feelings. However, the fact that Frederick was the royal family's most protective and loyal soldier suddenly dawned on him, and filled him with dread. Gods, if Chrom found out his secret, at least he would just kill him on the spot, and it would be over. But Frederick was a master of working a body to its absolute limit. He knew exactly how bring people precisely to the brink of death, and keep them there until he was finished with them. His fanatical fitness hours had proven that. If Frederick had found out about his secret, who knew what horrible fate lied in store for him? Robin's stomach nearly turned inside out as he thought about it.

"Robin", the knight continued slowly, "You are in love with Lucina, Are you not?"

Robin spent a few seconds trying to form a defense, until he realized it was pointless. "...Yes. I love her."

Frederick opened his mouth to speak, but Robin cut him off. "You think I'm disgusting, don't you? You're about to tell me that loving my best friend's daughter is wrong. You think I don't already know that!?" Robin knew that he must sound pathetic, but he couldn't calm down. Now that his secret had at last been exposed, he could finally let loose some of the wild emotions that had been building up inside him due to his feelings being repressed for so long.

"I know that I'm a weird pervert! I've tried to hold these feelings back, but you know what? I don't care anymore! I don't care what you think! Just leave me alone! I already know my thoughts are horrible! I don't need some damn knight with a stick up his ass adding to my guilt! Just let me suffer alone, dammit! LET ME SUFFER ALONE!" Finally out of breath, Robin stood there panting. His face was completely red due to his intense emotions as well as the vigor of his speech, and there were tears in his eyes, which he roughly wiped away. He realized that he had gone from being a pathetic fool to a raving lunatic, but that fact was completely unimportant at the moment. He simply stood, glaring at Frederick, awaiting his response.

Frederick, for his part, had calmly been observing Robin during the whole rant. When Robin finished, the knight looked at him a few seconds before asking, "Are you done?"

"Huh?"

"Actually, I was going to say that your feelings are completely understandable, and that you should make them known to Lucina as soon as possible."

Robin stared at at Frederick in absolute shock. "So... you don't think that I'm a creep?"

"Not at all."

"Even though she's my best friend's daughter?"

"Admittedly the circumstances are somewhat... unusual, but you both are adults of nearly the same age, so I don't see anything wrong with the situation."

"And… you're saying that I should confess to her right away?"

"Precisely. You yourself have just experienced how unstable one can become by suppressing emotions for too long. The sooner you confess, the better."

After hearing what Frederick had to say, Robin felt incredibly touched by his unexpected support, as well as deeply ashamed at how he had just treated him. He looked down and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, um…. Sorry for yelling at you like that just now."

"Please, do not worry about it. Your behavior was to expected from a man in your position. Now, let us continue walking. We must reach your quarters as quickly as we can, so that you may rest."

"Okay, Frederick… and thank you for the advice."

"Just doing my duty."

As the two walked back, Robin felt more alive than he had in a long, long time. He was filled with the hope that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance at being with the woman of his dreams.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you guys think? I know there wasn't much of Lucina in this one, but don't worry, she'll feature more prominently later.**


	3. Lazy

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the really long delay for this... I didn't mean for it to take so long. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Robin lived in a small room located in a quiet corner of the castle. It was close to the main area of the castle, so Robin could reach work quickly, but secluded enough to be relatively peaceful. When Robin and Frederick reached the room, Frederick immediately ushered Robin to his bedroom, and wouldn't leave until Robin had removed his coat and laid in the bed. Not long after the knight had left, Robin heard the front door open and slam shut. Then, Lissa suddenly barged into the bedroom with a healing staff in her hand and an angry frown on her face. Belatedly, Robin remembered that he had to lock his door.

"Hello, Lissa." Robin deadpanned. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Hello, Robin." Lissa snapped back. "Ever heard of not overworking yourself to near death?"

"So, I'm guessing Chrom sent you?" Robin sighed.

"You bet he did! I'm disappointed in you, Robin! You should know better!" Lissa lectured while approaching the bed. Robin opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't get a word in between Lissa's speech.

"Listen, Robin. I know you enjoy working hard, and it's very admirable, but you have to remember that you have limits, just like the rest of us! If you don't look after your body, you'll end up dead, and you definitely won't be able to do any work after that! So starting today, I want you to take better care of yourself. And that starts with you staying in bed all week. Got it?"

Robin rolled his eyes at that. "Fine Lissa, you win. Now let me get some food."

However, as Robin began to rise out of bed, Lissa pushed him back down with her staff. "Nope. You're not getting up. When told you to stay in bed all week, I meant it. The only time you can get up is to use the bathroom. Got it?"

Robin stared back, shocked. "Come on, Lissa. If I stay in bed all week, how am I supposed to eat and drink? And how am I supposed to pass the time? I'll just die of boredom instead of exhaustion."

Lissa giggled, which immediately set Robin on edge. Nothing good ever happened when Lissa did that.

"Don't worry", The princess assured. "I'll take care of that. You just… be lazy, okay?"

"Okay." Robin sighed.

"You still seem worried." Lissa said. "Seriously, relax! I've arranged for someone to keep you company for the next week. In fact, it's about time for..."

Right on cue, someone knocked on the door.

"Ah, Perfect!" Lissa grinned. She yelled, "Come in! The door's unlocked!"

Robin heard the person walk in, close the front door, and move closer to his room. There was a pause, and a hesitant knock on his the door of his room.

"Come in!" Lissa said. And in walked Lucina, holding a bag over her shoulder.

* * *

It had taken quite a bit of time for Lissa to convince Lucina that she should be the one to stay with Robin. Lucina was adamant that there were other people better suited for the task. She was also quite certain that her feelings for Robin would cause her to make a fool of herself, although she kept this fear a secret. It had taken hours of talking for Lissa, with Sumia's help, to convince Lucina to do the job despite her misgivings. Even as she entered Robin's house, Lucina still felt nervous that she was going to blunder and become embarrassed.

As Lucina walked in the room, Robin's eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed, only to be smacked back down by Lissa. Lucina was not thrilled by his reaction. Clearly, he was not reacting well to her presence.

"L...L...Lucina. Hi." Robin said, still clearly shaken.

"Hello, Robin." Lucina replied.

"Tada! Lucina will be staying over at your house to keep you company, and to bring you food!" Lissa announced, beaming.

"I see." Robin replied, as comprehension finally dawned on his features. "I thought you might do something like this. Listen, Lucina, you don't have to do this. I don't want to waste your time."

"No, it's fine." Lucina hastily assured.

"No, really you don't have to…"

"Robin, it's fine." Lucina interjected. "I want to do this."

"...Alright. If you say so." Robin said.

"Well, with that settled, I guess my work here is done! Goodbye, you two!" Lissa exclaimed. She then quickly gathered her things, and scurried out of the room. Robin and Lucina heard her walk out of the house, followed by the slam of the door as she closed it behind her.

After Lissa's departure, Lucina began examining the room. She was surprised to find it incredibly neat and organized. Nothing was out of place, and the floor, table, and shelf were all spotless. This was in sharp contrast to his office, in which books and papers seemed to cover every inch of available space.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked, seeing her look around.

"No, I was just surprised to see your quarters so neat."

"Oh? So you assumed I was a slob?"

Lucina immediately panicked. "N… No, of course not! I didn't mean to imply such a thing! I was just…" Lucina trailed off when she noticed the grin on Robin's face.

"...Wait a second. Were you joking?"

Robin smiled and nodded.

Lucina turned away, pouting. "I see."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Robin said, still grinning. Lucina continued to look away in order to seem displeased. However, she was secretly starting to find Robin's teasing endearing, even if it did fluster her.

"Very well." Lucina said in a mock-disapproving tone. "I forgive you."

"Excellent. I thank you, fair princess." Robin replied slyly.

Lucina blushed. She decided that she definitely enjoyed Robin's teasing.

"So, what do you want to do?" Robin asked.

"Well, what would you like to do?" Lucina replied.

"I thought you might have some ideas. Lissa did send you here after all."

"Yes...well…" Lucina mumbled incoherently, looking away.

"What do you in your free time?"

"I practice my swordplay."

"If we did that, I doubt Lissa would be very pleased." Robin laughed. "She did just tell me to be lazy, after all. Do you have any hobbies?"

"No, I usually train when I am alone."

"Alright, what about when you spend time with friends? What do you do then?"

"I don't know, I... I tend to just be by myself most of the time, so I…" Lucina's self-doubt began to rise. When she thought about it, she was a very boring person. Why would Robin ever want to be with her? All she ever did was eat, train, and sleep. She was more like a machine than a human. The more she thought about it, the more certain she was that her aunt and mother were wrong, and that she shouldn't be here.

Abruptly, Lucina rose from her seat. "I'm sorry, Robin. It appears that aunt Lissa was wrong to pick me for this job. I can't be engaging for one minute, let alone one week. I'm sorry to be such an uninteresting person."

Lucina turned around and took a few steps, but suddenly stopped as she felt something grab her hand. She nearly jolted in shock. Had Robin grabbed her hand? Her face reddened as she turned her head to confirm that Robin's hand was indeed holding onto her own. Lucina's heart began racing in her chest. She couldn't move, and she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Lucina", Robin said in an impassioned voice. "You aren't an uninteresting person. In fact, you're the most interesting person I know. I mean, you time traveled from the future! How could that be uninteresting? So please, don't think so lowly about yourself. It really pains me to hear you say such things."

Lucina's face flushed even darker after Robin spoke. It felt like Robin's hand was emanating an intense fire that had enveloped her entire body. Lucina's heart was pumping even faster now, and she began to feel light headed. The intense warmth coming from Robin was almost enough to make her faint. Almost a minute passed before she managed to stammer, "V...V…Very well. If you insist."

"I do insist." Robin replied. "Now then, do you want to sit down and figure out what to do?"

"Y...Yes. I believe that would be the best thing to do." Lucina said. To Lucina's disappointment, Robin withdrew his hand, and the warmth which had been flowing through her faded away. She wished that he would have kept holding on to her for just a bit longer. Gods, what was she thinking? She couldn't have thoughts like this! Robin was off-limits for her, so having romantic thoughts would just torture her more. As Robin began to speak, she resolved to just focus on keeping him company as a friend, and nothing else.

"Well, If you don't know what to do, we could do something I like." Robin said. "My favorite thing to do is read books, but I guess that might be a bit boring."

"No, I wouldn't mind reading." Lucina interjected. "I remember, my mother would often read books to me as a child."

"Oh really? What kind of books did you read." Robin asked, intrigued. Lucina almost never spoke about her past, so hearing this was incredibly interesting.

"We would always read stories about the great heroes of the past." Lucina said. A small smile appeared on her face as she reminisced about her childhood. "My favorite person to read about was always Marth. I remember the tales about him would enthrall me as my mother read them. I would always be bitterly disappointed when each chapter ended, and I had to go to sleep."

"Oh? I actually have a little collection of heroic stories in my Library." Robin responded. "I have a few books about Marth in there. My favorite one's called _Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light_. Have you heard of it?"

As soon as Robin said the title, Lucina jumped up in delight. "Yes! That was my favorite too! I would always ask mother to read it to me again, even though we'd already read it so many times!"

"Well, I guess I know what we're gonna do." Robin laughed.

"Indeed", Lucina smiled. "Shall I go get the book?"

"There's no need." Robin replied, reaching into a drawer next to his bed. "I've actually been planning to re-read it for a while, so I've kept it right here."

Robin removed the book from the drawer, and held it up. When Lucina saw it, her excitement grew and grew. Yes, the cover was exactly as she had remembered it, with the title of the story written at the bottom, and an illustration of Math holding Falchion in a heroic pose occupying the space above it. Happy memories of reading the book began filling her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Robin cleared his throat. When she looked at him, he looked away, and went red in the face.

"Robin? Is there some problem? Do you need anything?" Lucina asked.

"No, not really, it's just… do you… want to sit on the bed with me? I think it might be more comfortable."

Now it was Lucina's turn to look away and blush. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Had he really just asked that? The logical part of her brain was telling her to refuse him. She couldn't get too close. She couldn't encourage her feelings. But…

"Alright." Lucina replied. Still red in the face, she removed her boots and awkwardly sat on the bed, next to Robin. Lucina had intentionally left a bit of distance between them, but Robin scooted closer.

And closer.

And closer.

Until suddenly, their shoulders were touching! Lucina's face somehow turned darker than it already was, and she began experiencing the same kind warmth that she had felt when Robin had held her hand.

"Sorry, is this too close?" Robin asked, equally red in the face. "I wanted to be close enough for us both to read the book, but…"

"This is fine." Lucina said, feeling a little dizzy. "Now, then... would you like to read it?"

"Sure," Robin said, grinning. "I've always wanted to do something like this." Robin cleared his throat, and began to read. Lucina was absolutely spellbound from the start. It appeared that when he needed to, Robin could summon a dramatic voice that could match the likes of Owain. On top of that, the warmth from Robin's body was making Lucina incredibly comfortable, and she had to resist the urge to lean into him more. Lucina felt more peaceful and relaxed than she had ever felt before.

Many hours later, Robin finally read the last words of the book. "Well, that was it! How was it?"

"I enjoyed it greatly." Lucina replied, smiling. "Your reading was truly wonderful."

"Aww, thanks!" Robin said bashfully. He blushed and looked away, which Lucina found incredibly cute. "Sorry that it took so long. I wasn't intending to read the whole thing, but I was having so much fun that I lost track of time."

Lucina noticed the sunlight fading from the room, and realized that it was quite late. How had she not noticed? Had she been that enthralled by Robin's storytelling? Or rather, by Robin himself? Regardless, she replied, "I don't mind. I truly had a wonderful time. I suppose we should eat?"

"Oh, right! Dinner! Hold on, I'll get something." Robin began to rise, but Lucina stopped him.

"Don't worry, I brought some food with me." Remorsefully, Lucina climbed out of the bed, leaving behind it's warmth and comfort. She knelt down, reached into her bag, and pulled out two sandwiches, wrapped with paper.

"Sorry it's so little." She apologized while handing a sandwich to Robin. "I didn't have much time, so…"

"No, it's fine!" Robin reassured her. "Thanks for the food."

As they ate, Robin told Lucina other interesting facts and additional details about Marth's adventures that weren't mentioned in the book. After they both had finished eating, Lucina went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She found herself wanting to stay up later and spend more time with Robin. She knew shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts, but it was growing harder and harder to control them, especially after the way Robin had acted so... close to her. Was he just being friendly? Or could it mean…

 _No. Robin is not in love with me. Even if I want him to be._

She tried to clear her head, and found that she couldn't. Her feelings had grown out of control. However, she couldn't show them. Who knew what kind of awful thing could happen if Robin discovered her them?

* * *

As soon as Lucina left, Robin jumped out of his bed with a giddy smile on his face. He knew that he wasn't supposed to be standing, but he was too excited to care. He was overjoyed that his attempts to get close to Lucina had all succeed, and that she hadn't rejected any of his advances. He honestly couldn't believe that everything had gone so well. Robin began to pace around the room in order to let some of his energy out. A part of him was still terrified that she was only being polite and didn't have any feelings for him. However, that small part was drowned out by the intense emotions that were flowing through him. Gods, the way she had looked when he was reading the story! Her eyes had nearly been sparkling with joy! Robin had never seen her look so excited and passionate. He hadn't thought it was possible, but his feelings for her were actually growing even stronger that they already were! Robin vowed that as soon as Lucina soon as returned to his room, he would confess his love to her. He loved her too much to do anything else.

* * *

"Alright Frederick, that's all for today." Chrom said. "You can leave now."

"Very well, milord." Frederick replied. The pair had been forced to stay up late to finish all of the paperwork that Robin normally did himself. It had taken quite a while, but they were finally done, and were ready to get some much needed rest. Frederick rose from his desk and began to leave Chrom's office. Just as he reached the door however, he turned around. "My apologies, there was something I forgot to mention. I spoke with Robin, and it seems that he is in love with Princess Lucina."

"Oh, alright." Chrom replied.

…

…

...

"Wait, what?"


End file.
